Uh-oh
by Caskettluvz41319
Summary: End of season 7 twist.


**All mistakes are mine characters aren't.**

"Hey Castle why don't you head home and welcome Alexis home?" Beckett tells him. They are both sitting at her desk, he in his chair, waiting for the paperwork to get done.

He looks up at her "I can wait on you to get done and then we can go together."

"I know you can wait but I want you to have some time with her. I want you to go and then meet me at our swings around 6 okay?"

Why was she asking him to go to their swings... That means that their is something serious she has to talk about. What if something's wrong. What if she's sick... No no nothing is wrong they were perfect. "Are you okay, is there something wrong? Is..."

"Nothing's wrong Castle everything is great just go home spend time with Alexis and then meet me at the swings at 6. Got it?"

"Yes okay I'll see you later." He leans over and gives her chaste kiss "love you."

"I love you too Castle. Now go! I'll see you later."

Once the elevator doors close behind him she lets the smile she had been trying to hide show. She puts all the files in her desk grabs her bag and hands down to the morgue to see Lanie.

His writers brain was throwing scenarios about a mile a minute. He couldn't help but worry but he has to focus on Alexis once he gets to the loft.

Lanie is sitting at her desk when Kate walks into the morgue. She hasn't noticed that she came in so she just stands behind her chair waiting to scare her just for fun. When Lanie turns around to put something in the trash the sight of someone standing there causes her to throw whatever was in her hand and jump about two feet off the ground making a squeaking sound that Castle usually makes.

"Holy... girl I oughta smack you for that. How many times have I told you not to sneak up on me in here."

"Hello to you too Lanie. I was wondering if you have the... thing I asked you to get for Castle's surprise?"

"Yea I got it but why should I give it to you after that?" Kate levels her with a glare. "Girl you know that doesn't work on me."

"Okay how about this, if you don't give it to me then I can't tell Castle tonight and then my night plans with him will be ruined and you won't get any details about how he reacts to the news or the night plans. Or I could just go tell Castle about that time in the bar."

"You wouldn't!"

"I would and you know it so hand it over!"

"Fine, but I want those details." She responds as she hands over the item.

"Thank you, now I'll see to tomorrow or whenever and I'll give them to you." Kate said with a smile and headed out of the morgue to carry out the rest of her plan.

-—-

"Dad. Dad. Dad!" Alexis screams trying to get her fathers mind back from wherever it is right now. He looks over at her with a dumbfounded look and says a surprised "what?"

"You were miles away just know what were you thinking about?"

"I'm sorry pumpkin, I didn't mean to space out on you like that."

"It's fine but what were you thinking about?"

"Kate asked me to meet her at the swings after I came to welcome you home."

"Um... you mean THE swings. Like where you had your talk after she was shot and where you proposed? THOSE swings?"

"Yeah those swings." He responds with a far off look on his face.

"Okay and your worried that she's going to have bad news?"

"Yeah I am a bit worried."

"Why? Everything that has happened at the swings has been good. Right."

"Yeah I guess your right."

"I know I am." She said with a smug grin. Unknown to him Kate had told her about the plan.

—

Kate is already sitting on the swings when he gets there and he approaches the swings like they are going to come alive and eat him. Kate looks up at him and smiles and his childishness.

"It's ok Castle, I promise you will like what I have to say so just sit down."

"Fine but I'm still nervous." He says with a pout.

Once he sits down she stands up to stand right in front of him.

"Why would you tell me to sit down if you were just going to stand up?"

She levels him with her best Beckett glare and tells him with the voice she uses in the box "Castle sit there and shut up!"

He closes his mouth and swallows any response he might have had. Then she begins to unbutton her coat very slowly and seductively.

"Wait Kate are you about to strip in front of my in public."

"Castle it's dark and no ones around what's the harm. Now shut up and watch."She responds her voice deep and taking on her bedroom voice. While Castle's mouth opens and closes like a fish.

She finishes unbuttoning her coat but holds it together. She looks into Castle's eyes and then asks "Are you ready?"

With his stomach in his throat all he can do is nod. So she opens her coat and let's it slip to the ground revealing the blue shirt that she got from Lanie.

Castle stares at the shirt not knowing what to do. The shirt has an ultrasound of a baby sucking it's thumb on Kate's stomach. Above it the shirt says 'Hi Daddy!'.

"Kate, is it... are you really." He stutters as he stands up from the swing to be closer to her.

"Yes Castle. I... We are going to have a baby. I'm pregnant!" She looks at him with a huge smile on her face.

He takes the last step to her to close the distance between them to wrap his arms around her. He picks her up and spins her around before setting her down and crashing his lips on hers.

They pull away breathless and rest their foreheads together both of them smiling lie idiots.

"We are going to have a baby Kate!" He says happily. Unable to wipe the smile from his face.

"Yes we are." She says before getting serious and looking at him. "This doesn't mean you get to baby me, you have to let me still be me okay?"

"Okay as long as your careful and let me take care of you some."

"Yes you can take care of me like you always do."

"Thank you for making me a daddy again."

"Thank you for making me a mommy. I love you so much Mr. Castle!"

"I love you too Mrs. Castle!"

"Always."

"Always."


End file.
